


Is This Heaven, Clarence?

by masterlynovak



Series: Ashes and Grace [1]
Category: It's a Wonderful Life (1946), Supernatural
Genre: Also many feels, F/M, Season 8 Spoilers, fluff and shit, increadibly many feels, its super sad ok I cried a little while writing, shitty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlynovak/pseuds/masterlynovak
Summary: "Is this Heaven, Clarence?" she asked him, her lips close, so very close, to his. "Is this my Heaven?"   Ever since that night at the warehouse, Cas hasn't stopped looking for Meg. He just didn't expect to find her in Heaven. Set around end of season 9/beginning of season 10.





	

**Author's Note:**

> un-betad; all wrongs are on me.

Snow was falling as Meg walked down the bridge. She'd walked down this road a million times, knew every inch, every snowflake. They were always the same, everything was always the same.

A footstep crunched against the snow and she didn't have to turn to know it was him.

"Hello Clarence", she said softly.

"I've looked for you", he said, inching closer to her. His entire being radiated sadness, as if someone was awfully, awfully wrong.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was quiet, but somehow she could hear it echo across the bridge and over the water.

"I just didn't think I'd see you here", he replied.

"Heaven, right?" Meg already knew the answer, of course she did. She just wanted to hear it from him.

"Is this Heaven, Clarence?" she asked him again, as she closed distance between them and her lips close, so very very close, to his. "Is this my Heaven?"

"Yes", he replied. "But I don't understand... Why this bridge? Why winter? Is this your favorite memory?"

"Wait a while and you'll see, Clarence."

Meg took a few steps back, deciding to not do it here. Not now. Castiel reached out his hand, maybe for her to take, but she didn't acknowledge it. Instead, she was focused on a man running out from the forest and onto the bridge.

“Clarence! Clarence!" The man clasps his hands in prayer. "Help me, Clarence! Get me back! Get me back, I don’t care what happens to me. Get me back to my wife and kids. Help me, Clarence, please. Please. I want to live again." When the man – George Bailey – starts crying, Castiel attempts to walk forward, maybe to comfort him, but Meg stops him, giving him a warning look. In the background, George Bailey continues his prayers. "I want to live again. Please God, let me live again."

When the police car appears the voices are tuned out, and Castiel turns to the demon beside him. When Meg looks upon him, her eyes are wet with tears and full off affection.

"If this is my Heaven, you should be here with me", she says softly. "So you're wrong, Clarence. This isn't my Heaven. And it won't be until you're here too."

Her savior, her angel, can't do anything but stare at her as she turns around and walks away, feeling bits of his stolen grace falling apart.

"Wait for me", he says quietly, "I'll be here soon." 

But she's already long gone.


End file.
